


tethered

by verlore_poplap (orphan_account)



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/verlore_poplap
Summary: Isak's sixteen years old when he realizes he's in love with his teacher.





	tethered

_First year - December 2015_

Isak's sixteen years old when he realizes he's in love with his teacher. 

Mr. Bech Næsheim teaches the media studies class that Isak elected to take when he started at Hartvig Nissen Skole at the start of Autumn. This was only because Isak was already signed up for advanced maths and science classes and he'd thought that taking a class where he just had to watch a bunch of movies and stuff would be something fun and easy. It didn't hurt that Jonas Vasquez - Isak's closest friend and hopeless crush - was signing up for the subject as well. 

But now-- four months into first year-- the feelings he had about Jonas feel childish and insignificant in comparison to what he feels for Mr. Bech Næsheim. 

Isak really is deeply in love and it's the kind of true, epic love that Mr. Bech Næsheim gets so passionate about when he talks about movies like Casablanca and Romeo and Juliet. Only Isak could do without the bittersweet endings or complete tragedy when it comes to their own story, thank you very much. 

Okay, look. He isn't stupid but he knows he's just a dumb kid and someone as-- someone as beautiful and kind and wonderful as Mr. Bech Næsheim wouldn't look twice in his direction. 

And even if he did, by some cosmic miracle, find Isak-- with his plain features and his stupid hair and his messed up teeth-- in any way appealing... 

He wouldn't do anything about that. 

Because he's too smart, for one thing and knows he'd get fired for messing around with a student. 

But he's also too _good_ for that. Even wouldn't ever take advantage of a silly little first year with a crush (even though it's not a just crush) and as much as that frustrates Isak and makes him long for a universe where they were the same age and everything was okay and allowed and completely chill-- he accepts it for what it is. 

It's nice just being Mr. Bech Næsheim's favorite, anyway. 

"I am _not_ his favorite," Isak tells Jonas, not nearly for the first time, as they walk down the school hallway, away from their media studies class. He does his best not to blush. That would be such a dead give away and Jonas can't know. Not about the massive boner Isak has for their teacher or the fact that he gets boners for people with boners of their own. Eventually he will because he's going to give the best man speech at Isak and Even's wedding but...not yet, okay...

"Oh whatever, Isak," Jonas rolls his eyes, "He's always praising you for your _brilliant insights_ and _intriguing observations_ and shit."

"That's because I am brilliant," Isak says, and he is. He's got the highest marks in their class to prove it. And he totally deserves it-- because he tries extra hard for this class. Not that he doesn't do his best for his others but...he's slighty more motivated for this one. He's got great insentive to do well because when Mr. Bech Næsheim smiles at him, blue eyes all lit up with approval, as he hands back Isak's tests and papers, Isak's stomach swoops and he goes completely breathless. 

He thinks he falls a little bit more in love everytime he hears, "Good job, Isak." He might also be developing a praise kink with the way he's started jerking off to the memory of moments like that. 

"He never makes a big deal about any of _my_ comments... like when we watched that whale documentary and..." Isak frowns, drowning out Jonas' words. 

He remembers exactly what his best friend is talking about because it only happened a week or so ago and also because of the absolutely piping hot jealousy that burned in Isak's stomach when Mr. Bech Næsheim gave Jonas that same approving look that he mostly bestows on Isak. Jonas can say what he wants but Even doesn't _actually_ treat Isak any different than he does the other students in class. It's fucking terrible. 

"Isak?" Jonas shakes him with a hand on his shoulder. "Dude, are you even listening to me?"

"No," Isak admits. "Sorry, I kinda zoned out."

Jonas mumbles something under his breath and once again glares down at the paper he got back, that has a big red 5 circled on the top right corner. Isak doesn't need to look down on his own to see the 6 staring at him, along with a scribbled, _Well done!_ in Even's slighty messy handwriting. His stomach fills with warmth. 

"Just admit that you're his favorite and go," Jonas says, as they make their way into the cafeteria. 

"You're delusional," Isak says and has to bite down on his bottom lip to keep from grinning. 

***

_First year - May 2016_

Isak knocks on the classroom door before he hears a deep voice saying, "Come inside." Isak does. 

It's darker in Mr. Bech Næsheim's classroom than it was in the hallway-- it's past 17:00 and the light isn't on in the room-- and Isak's eyes take a moment to adjust. When it does, he finds Mr. Bech Næsheim standing leaning against his desk, arms folded across the black button up he's wearing. Isak takes him in, tall frame and long legs covered in charcoal dress pants. Even's hair is a mess over his forehead, falling over his eyes and completely out of its style from how he runs his fingers through it during the day. He's devestating and Isak's whole body aches from it. 

"You wanted to see me?" He says, taking his backpack off his shoulder and placing it on a desk in the front row. He leans against it, straight across from Even. 

"Yes, I...meant a little earlier," Mr. Bech Næsheim says, looking out of the window. There's no one in the courtyard outside and it's completely quiet. The hallways are empty and silent. It's almost evening on a Friday and most of the school is deserted. Maybe that has something to do with why Isak only came here now. Maybe. "I've been waiting for two hours, Isak," he says, his voice carrying an edge to it that makes Isak feel chastised. He doesn't enjoy Mr. Bech Næsheim's disapproval. 

"I'm sorry," he says, "Got caught up with my final project with Sana for bio. What did you want to see me about?"

"I had a look at sign ups for next year," Even clears his throat. _Oh._ "You're not taking my class next year." It's not a question so Isak doesn't treat as one. When the older man notices that, he adds, _"Why_ are you not taking my class, Isak?"

Something dark and hungry curls in Isak's stomach, hearing his teacher say his name. It's familiar but it's a lot more intense. When the only sound filling the room, besides their voices, is their breathing. 

"Do I have to give an explanation?" Isak asks.

"Of course not," Even shakes his head. "But you're my best student. My best first year student, anyway. I'm just surprised."

"I don't have any real interest in media and stuff," Isak shrugs. 

Mr. Bech Næsheim frowns deeply, "I don't understand. You do so well, why would..." Isak doesn't say any more as Even trails off, hopes the diminished light is enough to hide the flush that must be forming on his cheeks. 

"Well," his teacher says, "At the very least it would be an easy class for you next year."

"Will you miss me?" Isak asks, knows it's completely inappropriate. 

"Sure," Even says, almost _too_ casually. "You've always been a very enthusiastic student. I've enjoyed teaching you."

"I've enjoyed being taught by you," Isak says, "For the most part."

"How so?"

 _It hurts,_ Isak thinks. _It gets worse and worse, seeing you and wanting you, not having you...and I don't know how to deal with it anymore._

"Just...science is more my thing. That's all."

"You're sure?" Even sounds so concerned. Isak wants to kiss him. He isn't sure how long he'll be able to keep from doing that. He's so stupid. 

"I'm sure."

"Okay then," he nods, "I can't say I'm not disappointed."

_Makes two of us._

"I have to go," Isak says, "Um. Enjoy your holiday."

"You too," Even says, very softly. "Bye, Isak." 

"Bye," Isak says, dismissing the heat of the split second look that appears in Mr. Bech Næsheim's eyes. He imagined it. He had to.

Isak takes his bag and passes the taller man, ignoring the sharp intake of breath as their bodies briefly brush together. 

Isak walks out of the classroom. A few steps out the door and it feels like his legs might give in. Like he can't breathe. 

"What the fuck, Even?" He hears from inside the room. 

Isak walks away as fast he can bare to. 

***

_Summer - July 2016_

This place isn't very respectable and Isak isn't saying that because he's in a gay bar and he's homophobic or something. That's not it but this place is dark and a little scary and he shouldn't-- Isak shouldn't be here. He should be at home with his mom because if he isn't then...

Then it means she's completely alone and he shouldn't be in a bar, getting drunk. He shouldn't even be served alcohol because he's only seventeen but no one seems to care. 

The barman clearly doesn't care because he keeps giving Isak drink after drink after drink as well as looks that makes Isak's stomach knot with anxiety but...he's in a gay bar. He's a dude in a gay bar and he should expect those kind of looks, right? 

But he really only wants one person to look at him like that. 

And Isak can't have him so he might as well--

He might as well go over there to the table in the corner where some man is sitting-- looking like everything that Isak wants-- even if he isn't. 

"Hi," Isak says, falling into the chair across from the man, who's blue eyes go wide and startled. 

He looks even more like Even up close. Fuck. Isak really is drunk. 

"Isak? What are-- you can't be here."

"Oh but I am," he tells Even. Because Isak sees now and the guy knows his name. This is Even. _Whoah._ Isak hasn't seen him in over two months. 

He's missed him.

"I've missed you," he says to Even.

"God, you're drunk," _Keen observation, Mr. Bech Næsheim,_ "...let's-- okay, we'll get you home, okay?"

"Okay," Isak hiccups, "Are you on a date? Or are you, like, _cruising?"_

"That's not an appropriate question to ask your teacher, come on," Even gets up and then he proceeds to practically drag Isak out of his chair. 

"You realize what this looks like, right?" Isak giggles, "You pulling me along, out of this bar?"

Even's step falters. As if he genuinely hadn't given it any thought. How cute. 

"This isn't...I'm just taking you home."

"I don't want to go home," Isak pouts. "It's cold," he says, as the night air hits him. 

"It's okay, you'll warm up in my car."

"Are we going to your place?"

Even gives a sardonic laugh, "We are _not,_ in fact, going to my place."

"Because you're my teacher?" 

Even opens the passenger door and puts Isak inside his car. When he climbs into the driver's side, Isak asks again--

"Is it because you don't like me because you're my teacher?"

"Sure," Even says. He doesn't sound very convincing but it still stings. 

"Do you know that I like you?" Isak asks. 

"Hush, Isak. You're drunk, so...it's okay. Just stay quiet, okay?"

"Okay, Mr. Bech Næsheim," Isak says, "I'll be so good for you."

"Jesus Christ, kid."

"I'm not a kid," Isak says, "Legally you could fuck me, you know. And you're like, twenty-three so...it wouldn't even be weird."

"I really hope you don't remember any of this tomorrow."

"Me too," Isak admits. And then, "I don't wanna go home."

He thinks he starts crying then. And he thinks Even pulls over and pulls him into the backseat of his car and holds him while he cries about his dad and his mom. Even strokes his hair and his cheek and let's Isak sob into his neck. 

"I really love you," Isak tells him at one point. 

"Fuck," Even says. 

Isak passes out. 

He wakes up the next morning in his own bed, remembers everything and ignores his mother's concerned looks and questions. 

She goes crazy again a few hours later. 

Isak goes back to the bar that night. He goes again the next night and the one after that but doesn't find Even. 

Instead, Eskild finds him.

***

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/mimi_fics)
> 
> <3


End file.
